Dancing Magnae : Love Story
by 13ginger
Summary: 2 member dari grup berbeda, dari 2 management yang berbeda, dari 2 aliran musik yang berbeda. Tapi punya 2 hati yang menjadi 1. Summary sangat amat kacau, silahkan tebak dan baca sendiri


Akhirnyaaa... Saya lagi sangat amat nge-ship duo Magnae dan Danchin' Machine ini. Kai-Minzy! Dulu Mingkki di hubung hubungin sama Taemin, tapi saya nggak sreg. Eh, ternyata saya sreg sama Kai. Hahahahah! It's just for fun, otak saya yang menyuruh dan tangan nge-iya-in aja. Saya nurut aja. Hahaha! Here we go go!

**Cast : **Minzy , Kai

**Support Cast :** Taeyang and Jiyong (Big Bang), EXO member, 2NE1 member, Managers

**Genre : **Romance, Humor, Family

**Disclaimer** : Semua punya Tuhan.

* * *

Cuaca di Korea Selatan akhir akhir memburuk. Malam selalu diguyur hujan, dan menjadi sangat dingin. Untungnya malam ini tidak ada hujan yang jatuh, tapi udara lumayan menusuk tulang. Kalau ada orang yang punya kesempatan untuk di ruangan hangat daripada di luar begini tapi lebih memilih bermain di luar itu namanya orang gila.

Kalau begitu, teriaki saja Kai 'orang gila'. Karena dia telah membuang kesempatannya yang pertama.

EXO-K sudah menyelesaikan acara malamnya dan berencana untuk pulang, tapi Kai menolak untuk pulang lebih awal dan membiarkan member yang lain bertemu _dorm_ mereka tercinta terlebih dahulu. Katanya, ada hal yang harus ia selesaikan. Bukan, bukan soal penampilan panggung, atau mengisi acara lain sih. Tidak soal itu, kalau itu semua tidak ada yang pelu dikhawatirkan.

Yang perlu dikhawatirkan itu.. Cuma hatinya saja.

Kau tahu tidak dimana Kai sekarang? Kalau ia berada di depan SM _building_, kalian pasti bisa mengerti karena ia adalah artis dari manajemen SM. Tapi, kenapa ia sekarang berdiri depan YG _building_? Aneh.

"Kai?"

Memang harus ada seseorang yang menegurnya karena telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan tidak melangkah masuk. Kai memutar badannya, matanya membulat dan cepat cepat menunduk.

"_Anneyong, _Taeyang _sunbaenim_." katanya, lalu berdiri lagi. Taeyang menatap Kai, lalu memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sedang apa kau malam malam kemari?" tanyanya, sebenarnya Taeyang tidak mau ikut campur persoalan _hoobae_nya ini. Tapi rasa penasaran Taeyang membuang segalanya,

"Eh.. Anu.. Ini.. Kan.. Hm..," Kai kekurangan kata kata. Tiba tiba kamus ocehannya bersama Chanyeol meluap begitu saja. Taeyang menatap Kai intens, mencodongkan telinga ke arah Kai.

"Apa?" tanya Taeyang. Kai menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tangan bersarungnya meremas remas gugup.

"Yongbae-_ah_. Tentu saja dia mau bertemu magnae kita." Suara dari belakang Taeyang muncul. Kai membulatkan matanya dan menunduk lagi,

"Jiyong _sunbaenim_."

"Ya, jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil aku _hyung_ saja." kata Jiyong tersenyum pada Kai. Taeyang melirik Kai dan Jiyong.

"Apa? Kenapa dia mau bertemu Seungri?"

Jiyong menoleh pada Taeyang, Kai menatap kaget ucapannya barusan.

"T-tidak.. A-aku tidak berencana bertemu dengan S-Seungri _hyung_..." kata Kai, matanya berlari ke segala arah. Ugh, ini tidak menyenangkan. Badannya gemetar, ia bingung harus mulai darimana. Kalau Kai bilang pada Taeyang dia ingin bertemu magnae 2NE1, bisa habis dia ditanyai macam macam oleh Taeyang.

Padahal, waktu itu, waktu 'interview' saja dia rasanya kepingin pingsan.

"Yongbae! Tentu saja tidak! Dia itu ingin bertemu Minzy!" kata Jiyong telak.

Taeyang menoleh pada Kai yang menatapnya tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Oh, kau? Namamu Kim Jongin?" tanya Taeyang. Kai mengangguk, Taeyang lalu mengangguk pelan dan menyurungkan ibu jarinya untuk melakukan _finger print_ agar pintunya terbuka, "pantas sepertinya aku tahu alasanmu datang kemari. Namamu terpampang di papan informasi YG Family."

.

.

.  
.

Taeyang _hyung_ memang tidak sedang menggodanya.

Namanya memang terpampang di papan informasi YG Family. Kai yang berdiri di depan papan informasi itu hanya bisa melihat namanya 'KIM JONGIN' dengan pasrah. Belum lagi tulisan lain yang bersanding di sebelahnya,

WAWANCARA KIM JONGIN : SUKSES.

Hubungannya ini memang tidak dipublikasikan sih, justru yang tahu malah hanya dari tubuh YG Family saja. Kalau manajemen Kai tahu, bisa runyam masalahnya. Beruntungnya Kim Jongin papan informasi ini hanya terletak di depan ruangan latihan privasi milik anggota manajemen.

Ia memijat keningnya, untung saja _sunbae_ yang ada di YG tidak sebanyak di manajemennya. Kalau iya... Ah! Meskipun iya, maka Kai tidak akan putus asa. Kalau semua itu bakal berbuah manis, bakal memberikan Kai hadiah manis seperti.. Seperti Gong Minzy. Maka dia tidak akan menyerah. TIDAK. AKAN.

Meskipun ia tahu, orang orang di YG juga tidak akan menyerah untuk 'menganggu'nya. Haah.

"_Oppa_?"

Kalau yang ini, dia tahu suara siapa. Kai langsung menoleh, senyumnya sangat lebar hingga yakin bisa merobek wajahnya. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut hitam dan kaus besar bertuliskan 'I LOVE YOU' menyapanya dengan senyuman malu. Gong Minzy.

"H-hai, Mingkki." Kai menjawabnya. Duh, kenapa harus gugup? Tenang Kai, tenang..

"Menunggu lama?" Minzy mendekat ke arahnya, Kai reflek memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana dan menggeleng pelan.

Hening.

Minzy dan Kai tidak bicara, saling melirik dan memandang ke arah lain. Mereka berdua terlalu gugup, sangat gugup. Padahal, mereka sudah resmi jadi pasangan kekasih (yang lucu, kata CL) beberapa hari yang lalu. Tetap saja masih canggung untuk bicara barang hanya berdua begini. Mata Minzy lalu terpaku pada papan informasi.

"Eh.. Er.. Maaf, _oppa_." katanya. Kai yang sedang melihat ke arah lain menoleh padanya,

"Kenapa?"

"Ini.. Apa sudah kelewatan?" Minzy menunjuk papan informasi. Tulisan itu terlihat lagi di mata Kai. Kai terkekeh,

"Tidak, tidak apa apa."

"Aku akan bilang pada _unniedeul_ dan _oppadeul_ kalau _oppa_ terganggu!" Minzy terlihat sungguh sungguh, matanya membulat. Keningnya berkerut khawatir, ya ampun, Kai ingin sekali mencubit pipi _chubby_nya itu.

"Tidak.. Sungguh. Tidak apa apa."

Padahal sebenarnya Kai sangat berterimakasih kalau Minzy mau berkata pada _sunbae_nya.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Kau sudah makan? Ayo, kita makan di luar." kata Kai, kali ini gantian Minzy yang salah tingkah. Ia lalu memindahkan tas punggungnya ke depan dan membukanya. Mengeluarkan sekotak bekal makanan bewarna biru. Kai memandang kotak bekal itu,

"Itu..,"

"Ini buat _oppa_. Hm, sudah agak dingin sih soalnya aku membuatnya dari tadi siang. Tapi, kurasa masih enak kok!" Minzy menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kai. Kai memandangya takjub, tidak berkata apa apa. Kaget, terharu, rasanya dia ingin berteriak dan memeluk Minzy lalu menciumnya mengatakan terimakasih.

Tapi, tidak sekarang.

"Kenapa? _Oppa_ tidak mau ya?" Minzy berkata khawatir, soalnya Kai hanya diam memandanginya dan tidak menggerakkan tangannya. Kai tersentak, tentu saja mau! Kenapa tidak?

"Tidak.. Tidak, hanya, aku berpikir. Kenapa kau membuatkanku kotak bekal?"

Ya ampun Kai, kenapa sifat cuekmu itu keluar lagi? Kalau ada _sunbaenim_ yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, habis kau.

Tapi Minzy tidak peduli dengan sifat cuek itu, justru itu yang membuatnya jatuh hati pada Kai. Dengan sifat _cool_nya yang mampu membius EXOtics, sifatnya itu juga membius hati Minzy.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu!"

Blak blakan. Kai terdiam cukup lama dan hampir pingsan.

"Terimakasih, _chagi_." kata Kai dengan wajah bersemu merah, ia menerima kotaknya. Minzy apalagi, wajahnya yang putih itu sudah merah pudar. Sekarang, Minzy yang kepingin pingsan saking banyaknya kupu kupu yang menari nari di perutnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo makan di luar. Tidak enak kalau terus disini!" Minzy bersemangat, ia lalu menarik lengan Kai untuk keluar dari YG _building_.

Satu lagi 'orang gila' yang keluar di cuaca sedingin ini..

.

.

.

Tahu tidak kenapa Kai sangat menyukai Minzy? Itu karena Minzy itu bagaikan orang yang tidak kenal lelah. Anak perempuan yang selalu bersemangat walaupun dalam keadaan terburuk. Kai bertemu Minzy saat itu di SBS Inkigayo, waktu itu adalah _comeback_ 2NE1 dengan single 'I Love You'. EXO-K lalu berkesempatan untuk bertemu dan bertukar sapa.

"_Anneyong sunbaenim_..," sapa Chanyeol dengan senyumnya yang lebar. Karena setelah _perform_, hampir semua member EXO-K memilih istirahat. Maka Kai memutuskan jadi _dongsaeng_ yang baik menemani manager _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ untuk bertemu dengan 2NE1 _noona_.

"Ah.. _anneyong_. Kau Chanyeol EXO?" sapa CL balik padanya, Chanyeol mengangguk senang dan berkata bahwa ia sangat bangga bisa bertemu dengan idolanya. Kai juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada _leader_ 2NE1 dan memberi salam pada dua orang yang lain, Park Bom dan Sandara Park yang sedang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk tampil.

"Wow, suaramu seperti TOP _oppa_ saja. Berat, dan dalam." CL tertawa pada Chanyeol. Mereka lalu terlibat dalam perbincangan, sesekali Kai menanggapi mereka. Saat Kai melihat sekitar ruangan tunggu ini, ada seorang gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya. Di pojok ruangan, ia tampak bingung melihat seekor anjing _puddle_ bewarna coklat dengan pita warna pink di telinganya.

"Dougie-_ah_.. Kenapa kau tidak mau makan?" gadis itu terus saja menyurungkan tempat makan bewarna biru, tapi anjing kecilnya sepertinya tidak mau makan. Gadis itu membenamkan wajah diantara kedua lututnya.

"Ayo makan Dougie.. Kau sudah tidak makan setengah hari..,"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kai akhirnya mendekat, tidak tahan dan penasaran pada gadis itu. Gadis ini mendongak, dan Kai akhirnya tahu siapa gadis yang murung di pojok ruangan ini.

"Oh, _anneyonghasseyo_.." Minzy lalu berdiri dan menunduk, Kai membalasnya. Ia lalu menunduk pada anjing kecil yang sedang berbaring lemas ini.

"Halo.. siapa namamu?" Kai lalu mengulurkan tangan dan berjongkok di lantai sembari mengelus elus anjing ini. Mengingatkannya pada Monggu, anjing miliknya.

"Namanya Dougie." Minzy sedikit riang saat mengatakan namanya, "tapi entah mengapa.. dia tidak mau makan beberapa jam terakhir ini. Padahal ia tidak makan sarapannya." kata Minzy sedih. Kai mendongakkan wajahnya, dan terkejut.

Ya Tuhan, ia jatuh cinta pada wajah bulat Minzy yang sedang bersedih. Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang Gong Minzy. Dengar saja jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan saat kedua mata yang berair itu melihatnya dengan tatapan dalam.. Kai lalu sadar dari alam bawah sadarnya yang tersihir oleh aura seorang Mingkki.

"Mungkin Dougie belum terbiasa dengan suasana di sini. Itu yang membuatnya stress. Sini, Dougie-_ah_.. Dougie.. Main dulu yuk..," Kai mencari cari sesuatu, ia lalu berdiri dan menatap Minzy. "Kau bawa mainannya?"

Minzy mengangguk semangat, ia lalu berlari kecil ke tasnya dan mengambil sebuah bola kuning kecil,

"Ini!"

"Terimakasih.. Dougie-_ah_..! _Anneyong_.. Namaku Kai. Kau mau main tidak bersamaku?" Kai mengelus kepala Dougie lembut dan menggaruknya. Dougie lalu bangun dan mendekati Kai, ia lalu mengambil bola yang ada di tangan Kai dan mulai mendorong dorongnya di lantai. Minzy tertawa, Kai tersenyum. Minzy melihat Dougie yang sepertinya sangat senang dan Kai melihat Minzy yang... yang membuatnya jatuh cinta.

"Oh, omong omong, kita berlum berkenalan ya?" tanya Minzy, tiba tiba memalingkan wajahnya pada Kai. Kai terkejut, ia lalu tersenyum kikuk dan berdiri. Menunduk dan mengulurkan tangan,

"Eh.. Namaku, Kim Jongin. Kau bisa panggil aku Kai. Aku member dari EXO-K." Minzy membulatkan bibirnya tanda ia mengenal Kai, menunduk dan membalas uluran tangan tersebut.

"Oh aku mengenalmu, aku mengenalmu! Ya ampun! Aku suka sekali dengan lagu History! Mama juga! Kau.. Kau yang bisa teleportasi itu kan? Iya kan?! Iyaa?" Minzy tiba tiba heboh, Kai hanya tersenyum malu dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ia bisa salah tingkah kalau terus terusan disini.

"MINGGGKKIII! AYOO CEPAAAT! CAMERA RECORD SEBENTAR LAGI LOOH!" teriak Bom dari balik pintu, Minzy lalu menoleh padanya dan berteriak agar Bom menunggunya. Dengan cepat pula Minzy menunduk berkata terimakasih atas bantuannya memperbaiki mood Dougie dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi, ada satu kalimat yang membuat Kai tidak bisa melupakan gadis ini, dan ia berencana agar terus mengejarnya hingga mendepatkannya.

Sebenarnya kalimat ini agak konyol, tentu saja. Tapi karena Mingkki adalah orang yang ingin tahu, jadilah ini seperti kalimat pertanyaan atau guyonan. Entahlah, yang jelas Mingkki berkata,

"Apakah kau benar benar bisa berpindah tempat secara cepat?"

Semenjak itu Kai terus terusan berusaha mendapatkan cara mengenal Mingkki lebih jauh. Meminta nomor telfonnya melalui manajer _hyung_ EXO lalu ke manajer _hyung_ dari 2NE1, berusaha membuat twitter tapi selalu gagal (Sehun sudah lelah membuatkannya 3 akun twitter yang selalu gagal karena konfirmasi e-mail Kai tertutup oleh banyaknya e-mail dari fans), atau tiba tiba datang ke stasiun TV dimana 2NE1 sedang mengisi acara. Alasannya sih tidak sengaja bertemu.

Tapi, 3 orang member 2NE1 yang lain kan wanita. Mereka sangat peka, jadilah Kai kepergok habis habisan ketika mereka mengisi acara di salah satu Stasiun TV. CL, sebagai _leader_ memang tidak banyak bertanya. Bom dan Dara bagaikan detektif sok tahu yang memberikan Kai pernyataan seperti,

"Kau mengikuti kami kesini karena kau _fanboy_ kan? Iya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Dia pasti menyukai salah satu dari kita, iya kan? Tapi, maaf, Kai. Aku tidak suka orang yang lebih muda."

dan seterusnya.. dan seterusnya..

Kai cuma bisa diam dan pasrah. Saat semua sudah selesai, CL yang mengambil alih. Membuat Kai tidak bisa bicara lagi,

"Kau menyukai _magnae_ kami ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau hanya bicara banyak dengan Minzy. Kau menyukainya, iya kan?" tuntut CL.

Tidak ada kata kata lain kecuali 'Ya' di kepala Kai.

.

.

.  
.

"_Oppa_! Ayo cepat dibuka bekalnya!" Minzy berkata semangat. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di salah satu taman sepi yang tidak jauh dari YG _building_. Duduk di bangku taman ditemani sinar lembut lampu kuning dan hiruk pikuk jalanan di malam natal. Kai menatap Minzy yang bernafas mengeluarkan uap panas dari hidung dan mulutnya.

Kai ingin melumat mulutnya.

Ups..

"Oke." Kai membuka tutup bekalnya dan... Voila.

"Sushi?"

"Sushi telur ikan!" kata Minzy senang, ia mengatupkan kedua tangan bersyalnya. Kai menatap Sushi itu tanpa kata, mana ada orang malam malam begini, di luar gerimis salju, makan sushi telur ikan?

Ada. Namanya Kim Jongin.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya Kai, Minzy mengangguk dan membuka tasnya lagi, mengeluarkan sumpit dari tempatnya dan memberikannya pada Kai. Kai lalu menusuk nusuk sushi tersebut. Ia memicingkan mata, takut saja kalau makanannya tidak bisa dimakan.

Kai menampar dirinya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Kenapa bisa kau berkata begitu? Kalau misalkan sushi ini tidak bisa dimakan, tidak apa apa! Kai akan terus memakannya! Ini buatan Minzy kan? Kai tidak boleh membuang apapun yang diberikan Minzy!

"Bagaimana, enak tidak?"

Kai memakan satu gulung sushinya, dan menatap Minzy sambil tersenyum. "Enak.."

..kalau ditambah sedikit garam. Sushinya rasanya hambar.

Minzy tertawa senang, ia lalu menutup mulutnya yang tertawa lebar. Mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kai dan memukul mukul kecil lengannya. Tanpa sadar, Kai mengambil sushinya yang kedua.

"Apakah seenak itu?" tanya Minzy tiba tiba. Kai meliriknya,

"Hah? tentu saja. Masakan bikinan Gong Minzy kan memang enak." kata Kai, Minzy lalu penasaran dan akan mengambil satu gulung sushinya, tapi buru buru Kai menutup kotak itu.

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Kalau kau makan satu, jatahku akan habis. Ini kan milikku, kau tidak boleh mengambilnya."

"Tapi, kan aku yang membuatnya!"

"Nah, makanya. Karena Mingkki yang membuat, aku nggak mau memberikan ini pada siapapun."

Blush..

Wajah Minzy langsung memerah ditempat. Kai memasukkan bekal ini ke tasnya, lalu melirik Mingkki yang memandang ke arah lain.

"Mingkki, kalau kau melihat bintang jatuh dan diberi kesempatan untuk mengajukan permohonan. Apa yang akan kau inginkan?" tanya Kai lalu memandang udara di depannya, ia lalu menoleh ke arah Mingkki yang sedang berpikir,

"Aku? Aku ingin 2NE1 menjadi grup yang paling hebat juga sukses nantinya!" kata Mingkki, ia lalu menoleh melihat Kai yang memandangnya datar.

"Jadi, hanya 2NE1 saja?" tanya Kai, Minzy tertawa dan memukul pelan pundak kekasihnya.

"Tidak dong! EXO juga! Oh, Big bang _sunbaenim_! YG Family! semuaanya!" kata Mingkki lalu tertawa kecil, Kai tidak bisa berbuat banyak hanya tersenyum. Ia mengelus kepala Minzy.

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

Minzy terdiam, ia lalu menoleh dan menatap Kai. Hubungannya dengan Kai?

"Tentu saja.. Tentu saja aku mau hubungan kita selalu awet."

Minzy menyukai Kai, dia sangat menyukainya. Dia menyukai efek kupu kupu yang berterbangan kalau Kai menyentuh tangannya, atau pipinya, atau sekedar mengelus rambutnya seperti sekarang. Dia menyukai Kai yang cuek kalau di depan orang, salah tingkah kalau menyembunyikan sesuatu, atau menghiburnya saat ia sedih. Dia menyukai Kai yang memperhatikannya setiap waktu, padahal jadwal EXO sendiri sangat padat.

Dia menyukai seorang Kim Jongin dengan sepenuh hatinya.

"Mingkki..," Kai berbisik, dan Minzy kembali dari alam bawah sadar hatinya lalu melihat Kai yang.. Yang wajahnya sangat amat dekat dengan dirinya. Minzy terpaku melihat wajah Kai, wajah rupawan yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya itu sangat amat dekat dengan dirinya. Kenapa dekat sekali? Kenapa nafas hangat Kai menyapu wajahnya sekarang? Dan kenapa jantung ini tidak mau berdetak normal, hah?

Kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, rasa hangat, geli dan perasaan senang tercampur menjadi satu. Minzy yang masih menutup matanya, menaikkan kedua tangannya ke dada Kai, mereka melepaskan ciumannya. Sejenak mereka hanya berpandangan,

"Yang tadi itu.. Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku." kata Kai salah tingkah. Minzy tertawa kecil. Wajah mereka berdua sama sama bersemu merah, tangan Kai masih terkalung di pundak Minzy.

"_Oppa_, ayo pulang." ajak Minzy. Malam memang sudah semakin larut, mereka harus pulang atau kalau tidak _leader_ mereka bakalan marah marah karena para _magnae_ tidak pulang. Kai berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Minzy,

"_Kajja_."

Ia menggenggam tangan Mingkki erat, ia tidak mau kehilangan Minzy. Mingkki itu sudah seperti hatinya, dan ia tidak mau kehilangan hatinya kan?

* * *

YAhaaa.. Udahaan yaa.. Hahahaha... kalau mau nge-bash, silahkan. Tapi jangan keras keras, sakit tahu di-bash itu :D RnR ya ^^

nb : ini re-post dan saya mengubahnya, ini sih cuma untuk menyesuaikan apa yang terjadi dengan Mingkki dan Kai diluar sana. Hahahahah... :D


End file.
